


Dance Night

by Aspidities, Kendrene



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alpha Nicole Haught, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blowjobs, F/F, G!P Nicole, Knotting, Omega Waverly Earp, Shameless Smut, Stripper Waverly, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-07 09:38:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15905685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aspidities/pseuds/Aspidities, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kendrene/pseuds/Kendrene
Summary: Nicole had always hated the idea of night clubs.Now, sandwiched between fellow rookie Champ Hardy and another of Purgatory’s finest, with her nose stuffed full of the reek of Alpha spunk, she could quite easily narrow down the why.She would never fault the girls working in this kind of place for trying to make a living, but the men and women that watched them with hungry faces and lust-glazed eyes - well, she could find plenty of faults in such a crowd.ORAfter what was supposed to be harmless bar-hopping lands her in Pussy Willows, newly minted alpha deputy Nicole Haught finds herself paying for an entire night in the company of Waverly Earp.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Are you holding on to your pants? Do you have a bucket of icy cold water ready? Because you should. This is the first time two longtime buddies get to collab, and we plan to rock the socks off of you, so to speak.

Nicole had always hated the idea of night clubs. 

Now, sandwiched between fellow rookie Champ Hardy and another of Purgatory’s finest, with her nose stuffed full of the reek of Alpha spunk, she could quite easily narrow down the  _ why _ .

She would never fault the girls working in this kind of place for trying to make a living, but the men and women that watched them with hungry faces and lust-glazed eyes - well, she could find plenty of faults in such a crowd. 

Nicole wasn’t so self-righteous as to exclude herself from her internal tirade; she should never, ever have accepted Braxton’s invitation, but she was the new alpha in town, even greener than Hardy on the grounds that she was an outsider and he was homegrown. 

And she had been so, so desperate to fit in with the rest of the deputies that, when Braxton had proposed she’d join them in their “bar hopping expedition” as he’d put it, Nicole had been more than happy to stammer a flustered: “Sure, what time?” 

To be fair, the night had been going well for the most part. She’d wiped the pool hall’s floors with Hardy’s blustering ass (much to everyone’s amusement) and grown progressively warmer and tipsier as they went from bar, to pub, to drinking hole.

Then, they’d come to Pussy Willows.

The place itself was the most unassuming strip joint Nicole had ever laid eyes on, if one didn’t account for the glaring neon sign at the entrance. Like much of Purgatory it had seen better days, but there was even more of an air of desperation about it, which she could almost taste in the back of her throat, as rancid as week old cigarette smoke, whenever she breathed. Perhaps because the place lay at the edge of town, past railroad tracks that hadn’t seen an actual train go by in more than fifteen years, the club felt…  _ Forgotten  _ was the best word she could come up with. Discarded, as if someone had built it there and then removed it from the town’s collective memory. 

It was the dark corner of Purgatory’s mind, where all the most obscene, debasing thoughts were stored and kept, and, when they’d stepped inside, she could not help but feel like she was about to be devoured by some malicious God always in need of sacrifices. 

“Well,  _ fuck me  _ if that isn’t a fine piece of meat.” Champ’s half-snarled, half-whined words derailed her train of thoughts, and Nicole shot him a puzzled look. He was leaning forward, hands clasped so tight around his half-full glass of beer his knuckles had bleached of color. Nostrils flaring and mouth agape he looked like a hound who had scented prey, and Nicole couldn’t help but follow his gaze. 

Her eyes travelled across the crowded club, coming to rest on the prettiest girl she’d ever seen. Petite, with hair of a rich brown, honeyed hues scattered among the locks tumbling in loose waves down her bare back, she moved with the ethereal grace of a forest spirit. Nicole watched mesmerized as the nameless brunette drifted closer, only belatedly registering the fact that  _ she _ was gliding in  _ their  _ direction with a tray loaded with fresh pints that one of the other deputies must have ordered. 

The scent swirled down her lungs a moment later, insidious and unseen.

“Oh.” 

She managed, strangled and suddenly dry-mouthed while her blood rushed south. 

Omega scent, potent enough to make her eyes water. It made Nicole think of washed out sunlight and early morning mists, and the blossoming of the first roses in the month of May. She wasn’t the only Alpha enthralled by it either - the girl was leaving a trail of turned heads and rising cocks as she cut through the milling crowd. 

“Heard you can get private  _ dances  _ if you pay enough money,” Champ’s voice had roughened with lust, and, when she managed to tear her eyes away from the omega, he winked and licked his lips, “if you catch my drift.”

Nicole scoured her mind for something - preferably sarcastic - to say, but then the omega was right there, and her thoughts became as tangled as a ball of wool happening within paw-shot of a kitten. She stared helpless, the omega’s bare breasts swinging freely as she leaned forward to place their drinks on the table.  The girl’s hair only partially obscured nipples of a dusky brown seemingly made for sucking and Nicole found her mouth watering at the thought. 

When their eyes met, however, the spell that Nicole had fallen under shattered. 

The omega stared into her eyes with the sort of broken look Nicole had seen sometimes in addicts, or people who had turned the going in and out of jail into an art form. It cut her deep, bleeding her like a shard of glass lodged under her skin, somewhere that she could not reach to pluck it out, no matter how hard she tried. 

Up close, it was obvious that the girl was holding herself together by sheer force of will, a spark of stubborness still smoldering deep in eyes that shone hazel one moment and shimmered green the next. Yet, Nicole could tell that whatever kept her going was on its last legs, her flame guttering and dangerously close to being snuffed out.

_ But, what exactly can I do about it? _

“Hey baby.” Raucous and crass, Champ had reached out, grabbing the girl’s wrist to try and tug her into his lap. “How much for a little private show, uh?” 

The familiarity with which he was talking to the omega, as if she was an object and therefore beneath him, made Nicole’s blood boil. Only when the chair’s armrests began to creak, did she realize she was clutching at the wood hard enough to splinter it. How dare he touch the one meant to be  _ hers _ .

_ Hold on a minute. _

She would have liked to bash Champ’s leery grin in, nevermind that it’d probably mean losing her job, but the omega spoke, and she found herself - once again - utterly lost.

“I… I…”  _ God _ , but the girl had the cutest way of worrying her lip, “You have to ask my boss for that.” 

“One-fifty for an half hour.” 

The sneer coming from somewhere behind them almost had Nicole bolt out of her chair, hand dropping to her side for a gun that wasn’t there. 

A man had sauntered up behind them, catching them unawares. Nicole had never seen him before, which was surprising when one considered how small Purgatory actually was, but she recognized danger when stumbling across it. Tall and broad-shouldered enough to be imposing, he had all the looks of a rabid wolf, the mohawk and beard he sported adding to the savage image he obviously aimed to project. 

“Don’t touch before you buy, boy.” He grinned as he spoke, but his eyes burned cold, and something  _ red  _ flashed through them. It made Nicole’s skin crawl, and Champ actually whined, visibly deflating. 

As for the girl, she snatched her arm back before going as still as a deer caught in headlights. 

“How much for the whole night?” 

The man turned to her, his grin broadening. Nicole could have sworn his teeth were longer and sharper than a human had any right to have.

_ What the actual fuck did you just say, Haught? _

The amount he mentioned had Champ choke on his beer, and Nicole’s eyes widened. It would eat into what savings were left in her bank account from the move, but there was no way she’d have Champ get his greedy paws on that omega. 

“Done.” 

The word was almost lost underneath the roaring sound of the blood that thundered in her ears. 

“Done!” 

The man spat on his hand and held it out, howling with some sort of unholy glee when Nicole clasped it. His handshake was strong, crushing even, and she wondered who exactly she’d just made a compact with. 

“You go with her, my little angel.” He let Nicole’s hand go and turned to the girl, placing a hand on her bare shoulder to guide her toward his new customer. The way he touched the omega confused Nicole; his hand on her was gentle, kinder than she’d expected one like him to be. “And be sure to give her a great time, yes? She’s paying very good money for you.” 

***

_ Good money.  _

The words bounced around Waverly’s mind until she was unable to remember what they meant. Leading the alpha behind her, she’d numbly turned for the stairs, her legs jellied and stomach turning in quiet little knots. This was the first time Bobo had asked her to service anyone, and although it shouldn’t have surprised her, it certainly had thrown her for a loop. 

She was deeply conscious of her near-nudity. The pasties and panties she wore did little to preserve modesty, but the alpha behind her seemed unwilling or unable to comment on the curve of her ass as they mounted the stairs. She didn’t know whether to be insulted or relieved over that: everything was moving so fast. 

Bobo had asked her to fill in. To fill in. That was all he’d said, that Angela was sick, and he needed his real ‘angel’, his little Waverly, to fill in. She’d gone along with it, because what choice did she have, really? But now, as her quivering knees almost refused to summit the stairs, reality was setting in as hard as a hammer to the gut. She’d have to let this alpha do whatever she wanted. For the whole night. 

_ Good money. _ Maybe enough to pay off her debts. Maybe enough so that she could go...wherever there was for her to go. God knew she didn’t have a home. Not anymore. Not without Wynonna. Willa. Mama. Daddy. She shook her head, dispelling old ghosts and the juniper scent of the prairie. Her hands shook, but she managed to keep herself from running back downstairs, to the relative comfort behind the bar.  _ Oh _ , how she wished she could’ve been the stupid bartender tonight instead, getting her ass pinched and whistled at. 

A quiet throat clearing behind her almost made her jump, until she remembered herself: she’d been staring at the chipped paint of the door to the private rooms for what felt like an eternity, with the alpha just one step behind her on the landing, waiting for her to open it. Her numb fingers slipped on the greasy handle a few times before she managed to push it open, and lead the alpha into the hallway beyond. Up here, the air was hotter and more stifling, and, behind the doors that lined the hall, the sounds of moaning and sex could clearly be heard. The alpha behind her swallowed, and Waverly could hear her shift from side to side. She was clearly as unsettled as Waverly felt. 

Waverly blushed, hard, but forced her trembling hands to be still at her sides as she crossed to the bowl of keys. She was fairly certain she was supposed to be seductive, during this part, but instead she just grabbed for a key, groping in the bowl until her sweaty fingers found the ring with the door number. She pulled out number ‘18’, scrawled in Sharpie on a paper tag, and blinked a few more times before she realized this must be one of the doors to her right. She stumbled forward on her heels, unable to look behind her to see if the alpha would follow, and tottered down the hall, beset on all sides by the sound of wet bodies slapping together and the low rumble of voices. 

She knew her face was as red as a neon sign and she thanked all her lucky stars that it was so dark, as her fingers fumbled the key into the lock. The door clicked open. It took a second for her eyes to adjust, but when they did, she was greeted with a dismal array: a chintzy velvet couch with suspicious stains, a nightstand adorned with a bowl of condoms and lube, and a large bed with a set of restraints attached to the headboard. She swallowed, hard. 

“Are you okay?” The soft question behind her nearly made Waverly jump, and she turned to look at last. She was surprised to find that the lean, somber alpha was definitely still as attractive upstairs as she had been down on the floor, and even more so now that she looked questioning, eyebrows knitted in concern. “We don’t have to…” The alpha swallowed. “I mean. I know I paid. But we could. Just talk for a bit?”

The stilted quality of her voice put Waverly at ease: the alpha was clearly feeling as nervous about the whole situation as she was. She tried a smile, and was gratified to find that those ginger brows lifted in relief. “We can definitely talk. Um. Maybe not on the couch, though?”

The alpha’s nose wrinkled. “Yeah, that thing...has seen better days.” She motioned awkwardly to the bed. “Um, after you, I guess.”

Settling down on the comforter felt a little bit more at ease. Waverly curled her legs under herself, feeling small and almost childlike next to the much taller form of the alpha, and the nearness of her wasn’t helping: she smelled like a field of chocolate sunflowers and a cold orange soda on a hot summer day.  _ Delectable _ , in other words. It was doing things to her belly: flip-flopping, funny things, that trickled lower down. “What’s your name?” She blurted, after a few seconds of silence, and then flushed hard as the alpha looked at her. “I uh, I mean I just wanted to know before we—“

“Nicole.” The alpha finished for her. “Um. It’s Nicole Haught. Hi. I’m new in town.” She smiled, and, at once Waverly felt her spine relax. 

“Hi Nicole Haught.” She responded automatically, and then caught herself in a giggle. “Sorry. Business manners. I’m Waverly. Waverly Earp. I’m… not new at all.”

“Oh, I don’t know.” Nicole’s eyes were twinkling now, and her smile was low and easy. “You look pretty shiny to me.”

Waverly felt a shiver brush through her upper thighs, lifting all the little hairs on the back of her neck.  _ Oh boy,  _ she thought, as heat flooded the thin scrap of panties she wore,  _ ‘just talking’ might not last long.  _

***

There was a lump in her throat, and Nicole had frankly no idea how it had gotten there, nor how to remove it. She hadn’t meant to sound so flirty, not really, but there was just something about the omega, and she’d  _ definitely _ noticed the little shiver her words had caused. 

_ Sunlight, bright over fields purple-blue with juniper. A house, rundown and abandoned, wood slowly splitting under the unkind passage of plenty a winter storm. An old stuffed rabbit, missing one of its black, button-like eyes.  _

Nicole blinked, exhaling hard enough to make her breath whistle between her teeth. The images faded, leaving but an after-flash burned into the backside of her eyelids, and, as the room spun back into focus, she realized she’d leaned closer, sniffing openly. 

Whatever hint of arousal she’d caught was gone, replaced by clammy fear. Waverly stared at her with wide-eyed alarm, her arms crossed over her bare breasts and body angled slightly away from her. 

_ Shit, good job, Haught. _

“Um…” 

Nicole swallowed again, but that only made the lump grate harder against the sides of her throat. It was a stubborn thing, sharp as a fishbone and hurting like a son of a bitch whenever she tried to work it loose. 

In an effort to regain some composure, she dropped her gaze to her lap, knowing that her face must be burning bright enough to rival the kitch neon sign outside the club. Her own eyes went wide with horror, sparks of white-hot shock seizing her spine when she found herself staring right at a rapidly growing bulge. 

_ Oh great. Just splendid. Fucking amazing. _ Thoughts raced through the tracks of her mind faster than a loaded freight train at full speed, and Nicole was hard pressed to follow them, holding on against a wave of panic until she hung to self-control by rapidly weakening fingertips. She didn’t want Waverly to think that she was like the alphas they had passed as they reached the room: grunting, heaving  _ animals  _ that rutted into the flesh they’d purchased until they were spent, only to come and do it all again with the next paycheck.

The irony of the situation wasn’t lost to her, however: if sex wasn’t entirely what she’d paid for, then what the fuck was she doing sat on a bed so saturated with the smell of old cum and sweat she’d reek of it for days? 

She had no answer for that, so she shifted and fumbled, folding her hands into her lap as discreetly as she could.  _ Stop it,  _ she pressed down and her rising cock twitched in scorn.  _ Stop it, damn you! _

Perhaps all the answers she needed she could find in the almost painful swell of her erection. Nicole hadn’t even felt it start: her clit slipping out of its hood as blood rushed into her nether regions like the incoming tide, the bundle of nerves red and engorged while arousal wrapped around her bones. It crawled along the yellow-white as ivy would, until Nicole became a thing possessed with it. A puppet enslaved to need by strings stronger than steel wire.

“I’m sorry.” Her tongue worked around the words, tormenting them as they spilled out of her. They felt sore and hurting against the roof of her mouth with the same throbbing agony of rotting teeth. Waverly didn’t respond, and it only twisted her gut further. 

She was  _ exactly  _ like the people in the other rooms, unable to deny that seeing Waverly climb the stairs ahead of her had tied her stomach into knots she didn’t think she could get rid of. Everything about the omega called to her; she was a sweet breath of fresh air in a place stuffed to the rafters with debauchery, and she may drift along the unseen currents of the strip club, but she had managed to remain afloat thus far. Nicole wasn’t sure whether it was intentional, or a quality intrinsic to her nature, but Waverly had managed not to drown.

Yet.

_ Beautiful _ . The word echoed around her skull until Nicole could think of nothing past the delicious curve of Waverly’s ass, which the scrap of lace she wore for panties barely concealed. The word morphed into a yearning that filled her with the heat of a blistering desert. She longed for the dip of the omega’s throat and the delicate expanse of her small breasts. Waverly’s skin was sun-kissed and freckled, and Nicole’s mouth flooded with drool at the thought that she had paid and she had a right to taste it.

“I’m sorry.” Nicole grimaced helplessly, unable to say anything else. She felt like a broken record. She shifted again, thighs pressed futilely together. She couldn’t make herself comfortable, the comforter thrown over the sheets feeling more like a bed of rusty nails poking into her ass than the scratchy blanket that it was. 

When she risked a glance at the omega she found her staring back curiously, head tilted to the side. Waverly’s posture had relaxed again, now that it seemed evident Nicole’s scenting had been a slip and she wasn’t about to get jumped, but she was looking slightly put-out, as if the alpha’s nervous shifting was becoming irritating. 

“Why do you keep saying that? I don’t need your pity.” A hard note entered her voice and her eyes caught fire with words of challenge she left unsaid, but that Nicole felt were hanging between them, heavier than stones.

“I’m not-! I didn’t-!” She drew a shuddering breath and tried again. “I’m sorry because you’re obligated to sit there and talk to me when it’s clear you’d rather be anywhere else. I’m  _ sorry _ because I see the way you look at me, like you’re expecting me to throw you on your back any second. I’m  _ sorry _ because  _ clearly _ I didn’t think this through.” She was snarling now, and digging her nails into her thighs so hard she’d leave marks behind, despite the fact she was still wearing jeans. “I paid because I wanted to… I mean… I didn’t… I…  _ fuck _ !” Nicole stopped and raised a hand to press it against her heaving chest. Fueled by aimless anger, the lump had grown too big for her throat, making it impossible to breathe. 

“You didn’t want  _ me _ .” Waverly stated, cooly. Nicole did a double take. Her tone had sharpened and she sounded hurt, but no, she must be reading her wrong. 

“I did! I do! I just-” 

Nicole stood, so abruptly that the tired springs of the mattress beneath her screeched their protest. She ran a hand over her face, and turned her back to Waverly, grasping at the unbuttoned flannel she’d thrown over a tank top before heading out into Purgatory’s humid version of late spring. 

On a whim, she shrugged the checkered shirt off, and faced Waverly again, offering it to her. 

“I won’t be able to talk if I keep staring.” She mumbled, squirming as a flush spread across her collarbone, her skin itching as it reddened. “A raging boner won’t help much either.” 

Waverly spared one disinterested look for the shirt before returning her gaze to Nicole’s eyes. 

“Why? If sex wasn’t the only motivator, then why?” 

Nicole grunted. The omega had latched onto that bone and she clearly had no intention of letting go unless she got what she wanted. She admired that, her heart tumbling curiously under those unrelenting green-brown eyes.

“Because Champ Hardy is a fucking asshole, that’s why.” 

_ And you’re mine!  _ Her alpha instincts raged, but that Nicole was able to swallow back down.

Waverly’s lips, which up to that point had been pressed into a severe line, loosened to form a grin. A moment later she was laughing, the sound crystalline and pure. Nicole thought that, if only she could hear it every day, she’d never thirst for water again. 

“Not as new in town as you say you are, uh?” 

Tension left Nicole’s shoulders, and she found herself swept up in Waverly’s mirth. She grinned back, laughter bubbling up her throat. 

It sizzled like a live wire when Waverly reached out, fingertips brushing Nicole’s knuckles as she accepted her shirt. 

Air turned solid in her lungs, and once again she could not breathe, if for entirely different reasons. Her cock strained against her boxers, tip releasing thick drops of pre-cum as it rubbed into the fabric. Nicole tried to clamp her teeth shut around a whine, she really did, but the noise filled the space between them, and Waverly responded with a strangled whimper of her own. 

_ Oh man _ , she had time to think before her brain shorted out,  _ I’m so fucked. _

_                                                     *** _

“Thanks,” Waverly tried to ignore the sudden jolt in her fingertips as she brushed the alpha. She could smell arousal, and her body keened, cramping at her belly with the lustful impulses she restrained, especially at that plaintive little whine that hissed between the teeth of the redheaded alpha. It sent every hair on her neck standing on end, trying to shake themselves free from her body. 

The shirt wouldn’t help. She already knew it was way too hot in here for more clothing, but she didn’t want to appear rude, so she just bunched it up and placed it in her lap, preserving as much modesty as she could. “Champ Hardy definitely is a fucking asshole, and I know it first hand. He used to go to high school with me.” She tossed her hair and sniffed. “I wasn’t exactly his type back then and he always made sure I knew it.”

“Well, he was looking like he thought better of that.” Nicole informed her, and the omega in her wanted to fuss and coo over the wrinkle of wounded pride in the alpha’s expression. “So I…” 

“Threw your hat into the ring, so to speak.” Waverly supplied, with a smile. She was beginning to really like this bashful alpha. And her body seemed to agree. She gripped the shirt harder with her fingers and fervently hoped that Nicole wouldn’t mind wearing omega arousal when she asked for it back. 

Nicole gratefully returned her smile. “Yeah.” She chuckled. “I have a tendency to ‘think first ask questions last’ when it comes to a pretty lady.” The smile spread, and the alpha appeared to relax. “Especially when one is as pretty as you.”

Waverly couldn’t help it: she blushed, but her native forthrightfulness gave way. “You must be joking. I’m the bartender. Hate to have to break it to you, but you got conned. If Angel was here you’d really have a night worth paying for….I’m just filling in.” 

“I don’t know who Angel is and I don’t care.” Now Nicole was leaning forward, and that beguiling alpha scent filled her nostrils. Before she could help herself, Waverly inhaled, and her head swam. She barely heard the rest of what the Deputy was saying: “I think you’re gorgeous. Bartender or not. Just you, as you are.”

_ Oh damn.  _ Waverly hadn’t blushed this much since grade school. She tried to retain her composure, but her inner omega was squirming. Compliments fell thick and fast at Pussy Willows, but never as sincerely as from this shy, Stetson-wearing alpha. Her thighs were quivering and her skin  _ ached _ . Alpha scent had taken over her brain. 

She blinked, and wet her lips, feeling the muscles in her jaw go slack with lusty impulses. Suddenly, it was very hard to focus on Nicole’s face. Everything in her body wanted to drop to her knees and nuzzle against the bulge she saw rising between the alpha’s lean, muscled thighs. And oh,  _ what _ a bulge it was. The flush on her cheeks rose higher and hotter as she tried to avoid staring. She was losing that battle. 

“Oh shit.” Nicole suddenly shifted and crossed her legs awkwardly, looking absurdly chagrined. “I’m sorry, I—“

Waverly spoke at the same time. “You don’t have to—“

They caught each other’s eye and shared a weak grin. Waverly was surprised by the easy camaraderie she already felt with the taller redhead. “You go first,” she offered. “But only if you aren’t going to apologize again.”

Nicole had the grace to blush. “I can’t help myself, I feel terrible.” She gestured vaguely to her groin, looking uncomfortable. “This isn’t a...you know...….or anything. I just...oh  _ god _ this is embarrassing.”

Waverly took pity on her. “It’s okay.” She tried to inject a wave of calming omega pheromone into her voice, and it appeared to be working; the alpha took a sniff and her face went blissfully dumb for a moment. Just a moment, though.  _ Damn, she’s hard on herself.  _ “You don’t have to be embarrassed. Lots of alphas have trouble with the smell in here. It makes even the bouncers pop boners.” She smiled. “And I know the girls downstairs would be flattered.”

Nicole gave her a nonplussed look, with a swift shake of her head, and the omega felt her belly do somersaults as the tension in the air fairly crackled. “It’s not the smell, and the girls are lovely, but it’s not them either. It’s you.” 

The alpha swallowed, and Waverly watched her throat bob, mesmerized, as hairs she didn’t even know she had lifted all over her arms and neck. “You do this to me. I was gonna just drink a few with Champ and the rest. Omegas never do anything for me, not since...well, not for a while. But  _ you _ . Something about you.” Her eyes were dark pools, and Waverly was leaning forward, ready to sink deep. “You make me crazy just  _ wanting.” _

There was a far-away popping noise inside of Waverly’s head, as if something intangible had snapped itself free of its tether. She let out a whimper that was ungainly as it was unexpected, and lurched forward, pressing her lips to the redheaded alpha’s before she could lose her nerve. To her gratitude and delight, strong arms came up to wrap her, supporting her in her headlong rush of desire. She shuddered against Nicole and moaned into her open mouth, letting her tongue flicker out to tease against the deputy’s red lips.  

She didn’t have to tease long, Nicole’s lips readily parting to grant her access. The alpha’s tongue slid against hers, soft and messy, and it left Waverly panting for more. 

Waverly had completely forgotten that she’d draped Nicole’s shirt across her lap, and, when she’d unsteadily climbed to her feet to close the gap separating her from the Alpha, the flannel had fallen to the floor. 

Now, with the both of them victims of desire, caught in its web as if they had been glamored, it ended up trampled under their feet. 

Waverly was dimly aware they were moving, or rather, that Nicole was allowing her to push them  _ somewhere _ . Somewhere away from the uninviting-looking couch and the old bed, a destination her brain - which was misfiring worse than a choked engine - wasn’t able to name.

Only when she heard Nicole’s back smack into the far wall, did Waverly register what had happened. She’d backed the alpha into the wall, and the other woman had let her. Never, not even in her most vivid dreams, had she imagined something like this. Always, when the stark reality of her current situation became heavy enough that her mind found an escape during sleep, Waverly saw herself on all fours, legs spread wide and cunt dripping as an alpha of her choosing split her open. Filled her. Claimed her. Knotted her. It all happened far away from Pussy Willows, the stink of sweat and old spunk replaced by the gentler scents one breathed on the prairie, on a warm bed and under soft hands. The sex she imagined was always soft too, gentle and slow and a soothing balm over her wounded heart. 

What she was experiencing now was hot and wild, a raging fire that scorched her lungs and brought her blood to its boiling point. Nicole’s hands, which had fallen to her ass squeezing it tightly, were hot too, and burned like a firebrand against her skin. The sensation made Waverly keen, the sound disappearing down Nicole’s throat as the alpha kissed her with fevered urgency. 

_ Fuck.  _

The thought darted, white-hot and frantic, through Waverly’s lust-addled mind, even as she pressed further against Nicole. There was practically no space left between them, the alpha’s toned body moulded against her own as if everything that had occurred during their respective lives was meant to bring them to this forsaken place. 

“Fuck.” She breathed a moment later as they broke apart, chests heaving as they gulped down air. The room had grown hot and stifling with their combined scents, and all that she could smell was Nicole. Traces of the alpha’s pervasive smell clung to her sweaty skin, saturating every pore, and the rest trickled down her throat like water. Waverly inhaled again, lips pulled back to expose her teeth. She wanted more;  _ thirsted  _ for it. Legs weak, head cloud-light and fluffy, she swayed in place, fingers scrambling along the plaster until she found purchase around Nicole’s strong shoulders. 

“We should…” Nicole’s eyes were wide and staring, her pupils reduced to tiny specks that swam, almost lost, in the warm brown of her irises. “We need…” Waverly watched her throat convulse as she swallowed, and took a little comfort from the fact that Nicole seemed as affected as she felt. 

“To stop…” She completed for them both. 

_ Shitsticks, but I don’t want to _ .

Perhaps sensing her thoughts, Nicole tightened her arms around her.

“I just… I don’t want you…” The alpha trailed off and averted her gaze, the blush gracing her cheeks one of the prettiest things Waverly had ever seen. What Nicole meant was clear; she didn’t want Waverly to sleep with her only to regret it later, aware that the money she had paid for her time put an obligation between them. 

The concern this alpha showed was what ultimately convinced her that spending the night together was  _ exactly  _ the right thing to do.  _ Now I just have to make her understand this is what I want. _

Somehow she knew that the copious amount of slick dripping down the inside of her thighs would not be proof enough for the Deputy. 

Waverly wasn’t looking for a savior -  when she’d found herself bereft of family and her father’s creditors had come knocking Bobo had helped, and she  _ did  _ owe him. People may wipe their boots with the Earp name and badmouth her sisters and her late father at every turn but, to her, the family name still meant something, even in those times it bore the heaviness of a curse. 

She wasn’t trying to latch herself to Nicole either, hoping that the alpha would end up so caught up with her that she’d request her time again and again, until she could pay her way out of town. Waverly had a feeling that, if Nicole became aware of her predicament, she would insist in lending her a hand, and the thought was enough to momentarily dampen her lust.

Indebting herself to a different person, even one as well-meaning as this alpha seemed to be, would change nothing. No, Waverly would dig her way out of this personal hole of hers  _ alone _ . Which didn’t mean she was about to forego the comfort Nicole’s attentions offered, if only for one, fleeting night. 

“I want this.” She reassured, pouring soothing pheromones into the air. When the alpha’s lips parted - words of protest undoubtedly forming on her tongue - she placed a gentle finger across them, silencing her. 

“I want  _ you _ .” 

The way her mouth had watered when she’d spotted Nicole’s sizeable bulge sprang forth in her mind, and she smirked, letting mischief brighten her eyes. 

Waverly may not be one of Bobo’s whores, but she had picked up a thing or two by watching the girls interact with the clients on the main floor. 

Deliberately, letting her spine bend like a willow swinging in the breeze, she sank to her knees, her hands rising to the brass buckle adorning Nicole’s belt, her mouth ready to worship. 

“Let me show you.”  


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole gets what she paid for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we're back with part 2! The story was an absolute blast to write and we hope you'll enjoy the new chapter. Ready tissues and a cold shower or two, will you?

There was a leather snake slither as the buckle slid through the loops, following her finger’s insistent tug. She didn’t know what she was doing, and her knees stung from the imprint of the ragged carpet, but she was almost drugged with her instinctive desire. Nicole was pulling on her shoulders, almost desperate, trying to get her back up, trying to insist on some kind of proprietary kindness that she didn’t want or need, so she ignored the alpha, intent on nuzzling into the fabric of her thin cotton boxers. She inhaled a deep, musky scent. An alpha scent. 

It had been a long time since high school fumblings, but Waverly knew what to do. She let her breath blow hot over the damp outline of Nicole’s length, throbbing with desire visible through the cotton. It twitched, and she sent her tongue snake out to definite the head, circling while the alpha shuddered above her and let her hands fall away, her protest turning into a long, low moan. 

“God, Waverly…” Nicole’s voice had a helpless note of agonized nobility to it, one she recognized and deeply admired, even as she smiled at the alpha’s attempts at chivalry. The night was bought and paid for already. And she was a woman grown, not a helpless damsel. 

Her fingers rolled the waistband down, letting the alpha’s thick cock spring into her face as she dropped the boxers to the floor. Nicole was around average in length, judging by the amount of alpha erections she’d seen, but her girth was a definite distinctive feature. That and the vein that delicately pulsed along the shaft. Her hand wandered to it, instinctively, and she let her thumb play over the little ridge. 

There was a muffled curse, and strong hands, hands meant for holding pistols and steering wheels, clenched on her shoulders. Nicole’s eyes were wild, when Waverly’s rolled up to meet them, and it sent a flood right into the omega’s barely-there panties. She knew Nicole could smell her now, and it made her thighs slick and her pupils blacken. There was nothing in her that wanted to hold back anymore. Her lips parted, and her tongue swept out, just flickering against the head. Her fingers closed around the shaft, and, as she bent, keeping her eyes on the alpha’s wide gaze, she knew she hadn’t been this aroused in years. Possibly ever. 

Nicole’s disheveled state, the knowledge a fleeting touch could wreak such havoc upon the redhead, excited Waverly further. It emboldened her, and she allowed her tongue to do another pass over the reddened cockhead, gathering as much of the pearlescent fluid dripping from the tip as she could. 

The taste of the alpha’s pre-cum spread across her tongue and almost overwhelmed her. It was salt and sweetness, and  _ Nicole _ , distilled in a way that Waverly couldn’t properly explain. It was almost as if the scent that even now filled her nostrils had coalesced into physical form, one she could actually savor. 

Giving in to her instincts, she sealed her lips over the cock’s throbbing head and sucked, more pre-cum spurting readily into her mouth. Thicker than she expected, the liquid washed down her throat, charged with the promise of what was to pass between them. 

Images flashed through Waverly’s mind, searing and hot, of Nicole bending her over to knot her and fill her with her seed. She’d never gone that far with anyone, the few boys she’d experimented with in highschool fleeing in terror once Wynonna found out about them, but she’d glimpsed enough while working at Pussy Willows her brain had plenty of material to draw from. Familiar pain traversed her chest at the thought of her alpha sister; Wynonna had been her protector and her confidant, the rock she had held on after disaster had struck her family.  _ Until one day she disappeared and left you here.  _ The angry voice residing deep inside her heart reared its head, hissing words that dripped along her veins like poison. 

If the rumors in town were to be believed, Wynonna had simply walked to the Purgatory’s limits one day and kept on walking, a rucksack slung over one shoulder. Waverly knew better; her sister would have never left their father’s motorbike behind. Not after clinging so stubbornly to the rusty thing while they sold everything else to keep the lights on at the Homestead and food on the table. 

With effort, she tore her mind away from those thoughts. Waverly had been down that path before, enough times to know nothing but dark despair lay at the end of it. She would not let herself fall into that pit, not when she’d found someone willing to see her for who she really was, if only for one night. 

Meeting Nicole’s eyes again was like gazing into the perfect storm. 

Even her own thoughts rebelling against her hadn’t stopped her mouth and hands from moving, the patterns similar to those she’d picked up from the other girls. Waverly may not be as well versed as Angel, but she was determined, and the lust filling Nicole’s heavy-lidded gaze, was mirrored on her face. 

She let Nicole’s cock go with a wet pop, and licked her lips, the playful moan she’d meant to tease the alpha with turning into a whimper when Nicole’s fingers tangled in her hair. 

Nicole’s hand was badly shaking and her blunt fingernails scratched at Waverly’s scalp, making her keen again. She couldn’t tell whether the alpha was urging her on, or holding onto her to keep her knees from giving way.

“God, you feel so good.” Nicole’s voice had dipped to an octave lower, rough with need and one last, stalwart attempt at resisting her basest urges. 

Waverly would not have it. 

She bent, allowing the tip to slide down to nudge at her throat’s entrance, and willed herself not to gag, even as tears sprang to her eyes. She didn’t want Nicole to think she was uncomfortable...even if she was. Just a little, though. She hadn’t enough experience to breathe well through her nose, but she was learning quickly. Her second pass was easier, and, judging by the moans from the alpha above her, just as much appreciated. 

Waverly learned more as she went along. Like how to massage Nicole’s shaft with her throat when she moaned around it, or hummed in her pleasure. Or how to lap sedately at the overflowing tip with batted lashes upraised, until a fountain greeted her efforts. Locking her lips around that volcanic spill yielded a sweet splash, and she swallowed greedily. The more she sucked, the more there was to gulp down, and it was fueling a needy surge in her omega instincts.

She moaned again, deeper, this time, as the tip nudged the entrance of her throat, and a hot flood dampened her panties. Her thighs tightened, and a primal shudder raced down her spine. She wanted to arch her back, to present for mounting, and it took everything in her not to whine and throw herself on the filthy carpet. 

The more her inner omega thrilled to Nicole’s pleasure, the more the alpha seemed to respond in turn. The redhead’s hands were curling on her thighs, fingers digging into her palms, and the alpha’s cock was twitching with little pulses that Waverly could feel in her mouth every time she withdrew to lavish attention on the head. Nicole let out a helpless, vulnerable groan, and her hips jerked. She was close. 

Waverly reached a hand up from gripping in the inner thighs of the alpha’s bunched jeans, left dangling around her knees. She grabbed Nicole’s hand, even as her head still bobbed eagerly to coax the alpha to thrust into her throat, and squeezed the fingers tightly, before guiding that hand to mold around the back of her head. Her eyes rolled up, sweet and pleading, as she encouraged Nicole to give in to her instinctual desires. 

The alpha gave a choked growl, and her fingers slid into Waverly’s fine hair, gripping tightly, but not painfully. Her other hand sculpted around Waverly’s chin and jawline, her thumb stroking over her lips where they stretched around the alpha’s cock. Waverly moaned, and her lashes swept her cheeks, but she kept looking up at Nicole, feeling the strength of the alpha’s desire through their connection. The alpha let out something like a strangled moan, and her cock shuddered. 

A thick spurt thudded into the back of Waverly’s throat, and she almost choked on it, but managed to swallow, gulping greedily as the flow increased. Nicole let out a long, low howl, and she slumped back, but managed to keep herself up enough to hold onto Waverly’s face, her thumb going slack as her hips jerked and stuttered. Waverly couldn’t help the moan of submissive desire that rolled out of her, but it resulted in some of Nicole’s effusive cum spilling down the corner of her mouth. She didn’t mind. Part of her was still clamoring to prostrate herself, bend her neck onto her elbows, and insist that Nicole release inside. Wearing the alpha’s cum was almost as appealing as feeling her explode. 

After what felt like an eternity, the generous spurts subsided, a few last drops splashing onto Waverly’s collarbone as Nicole’s hips drew back. The alpha still cradled her face, but she didn’t seem aware of it. Her eyes were glazed over with the ebbing flow of her climax, the pupils blown so wide that she looked blind. Mouth slack and chest heaving, the alpha shuddered, Waverly’s attentions having weakened her knees enough to make her sway. Waverly could see herself reflected in Nicole’s gaze, hunger to rival her own filling the redhead’s vacant stare as she regained her bearings. 

The desire plastered on Nicole’s face fueled her own, and Waverly caved, her inner omega preening in satisfaction as she turned her back to the alpha and presented. 

The carpet underneath her was not only splotched with stuff best left unidentified, but also scratchy against the skin of her elbows and knees, yet discomfort paled to minor nuisance at the prospect of Nicole’s weight across her back, and the alpha’s cock stretching her cunt. 

Remembering she was still wearing panties, Waverly reached down with one hand, clawing at the cloth. It was so soaked through with sweat and arousal that it stuck to her skin and would not give, so she gave up, whimpering and rolling her hips in the vain hope she’d find a little relief for the pulsing that had started deep within her. 

Clit twitching, her pussy clenched around nothing, and Waverly desperately called out, fingers scrabbling at the carpet to anchor herself against a need so encompassing it threatened to drown her. 

Her little cries were met by a low growl, and she stilled, neck bared in submission, hot slick splashing down her inner thighs. 

Nicole would help her. 

She would take care of everything.

_ *** _

Nicole could only stare, mouth working silently as Waverly presented for her. The omega’s sex was still covered by the scrap of fabric she wore for panties, the cloth so drenched with her slick it glistened in the rooms suffused light. 

She could not see Waverly’s weeping cunt, but she could smell it; arousal, desire and need formed a heady mix that made it difficult to think. She drew in a shaky breath, cock already hardening again and, in her lust-fueled haze, she took a half-step forward.

_ No _ . The part of her that was still capable of thought clawed for control and she stopped.  _ Not like this. _

Not on the dirty floor, with Waverly’s knees and elbows getting bruised whenever she rutted inside her. Not with the omega facing away from her, as if Nicole had really only just paid for a night of sex like any other client. Not with purple and blue painting her skin come morning, for the other girls and patrons to gawk at. 

_ If you didn't pay for sex then what?  _ The same question Waverly had asked slithered through her jumbled thoughts, but Nicole couldn’t find an answer. Rather, one formed into her mind, but it cut too close to feelings territory for comfort. 

The small, urgent cries coming from the omega jerked Nicole back to the present, and she answered with a snarl, her alpha rearing up possessively as another wave of pheromones spiralled into her lungs. 

Knowing she would not be able to resist much longer, mind already filled by images of her knotting Waverly, Nicole kicked off her pants, the belt buckle jingling softly as she sent them flying into a corner of the room. 

Attracted by the sound, Waverly raised her head, a confused whimper turning into a yelp when Nicole’s arms closed around her waist to lift her off the floor. 

“No.” 

The alpha forced the word between flashing teeth, pushing Waverly against the wall much the way the omega had done with her before. “Not that way.” 

Waverly, who had hung her head crestfallen at the apparent refusal, perked up, letting out a moan when Nicole pressed their bodies together. 

“Then how?” She choked out, hips rocking forward. 

“Like this.” 

With a grin, Nicole slipped a hand between them and, twisting her fist, ripped the omega’s panties into shreds. 

***

Waverly gasped to feel rough knuckles brush against her bare skin, but she practically howled when she felt the soft, almost delicate skin of Nicole’s cock prod at her entrance. She shivered, offering herself as best she could with her body plastered to the alpha’s taller form, but the alpha still wasn’t done positioning them. She walked Waverly over to the bed, half-lifting, half-dragging, and covered the omega’s writhing form with her own as soon as they met the dusty coverlet. Waverly hardly noticed anymore, or cared. She was possessed by her need, made hollow by it. All she could focus on was the alpha on top of her, hitching her legs over Nicole’s hips with such tenderness amidst the raw desire. 

“Like this,” the redhead repeated again, this time close to her ear, and Waverly drew in a breath as she felt the slow lunge, the first thrust.

The alpha’s hips slotted so nicely into her own it was as if they were made to cleave together, and her cock, blunt as it was, pushed needily inside, parting the omega’s lower lips as if in impatience, but there was no rush in Nicole’s eyes. The deputy was looking at her with a blend of concern and possessive, instinctive arousal, and the combination of sweetness and sex was burning Waverly up. She reared up, and bit at the alpha’s jawline, greedy and sharp. Another inch slid inside of her and they shared a grown between two rumbling throats. 

“Gods, Waverly…” Nicole had said her name so many times, in so many different ways, but each time was more perfect than the last. The omega couldn’t think anymore, couldn’t remember the club below them and the seediness of their encounter. She just wanted Nicole to keep saying her name. 

When, at last, their pelvises joined fully and the base of Nicole’s cock swelled against her clit, she started saying the alpha’s name back to her, moaning it, nearly screaming. The pace was deep, slow, hard...it was exactly what she needed. What she had wanted from every sexual encounter she’d ever had, high school to now, but perhaps just hadn’t known how to ask for it. Didn’t matter. Nicole was giving it to her, and oh, yes, she was indeed giving it good. 

Waverly was barely aware of the obscene, wet, sucking and slapping noises from her lower half anymore. The thrusting was speeding up, and she couldn’t think through the pace as Nicole dug into her hips, lifting and grunting. She was pinned to the mattress, knees kissing her collarbone, and she didn’t care. “ _ Yes _ ,” she panted, nearly howling, “I...you...feel so good, so full...oh... _ yesss!” _

Nicole lunged back for a deeper thrust, and her cockhead brushed against a swollen, aching spot just inside Waverly’s walls, tight as they were. She almost felt her eyes roll back into her head and her ears rang with buzzing, so she opened her mouth, gasping for air. The alpha moaned back at her, clearly feeling the pulse, and sped up, fucking the young omega through the tight triggers of her climax as it began, sending sparks and shockwaves through her whole body. 

“Oh,” Waverly gasped, clutching at the alpha’s broad, sweaty shoulders. “ _ Oh, oh, oh _ ….!”

The ogasm that ripped through her body was like a tidal wave. Her toes curled and stretched over Nicole’s back, and her own spine arched, bent like a bow releasing an arrow as she screamed out her pleasure to the sordid walls of the upper floors, not caring who could hear her. She could barely get her breath before a second, and then a third crashed through her, and she realized dimly that Nicole’s fingers had slipped from her hip to her slippery clit, and the deputy was strumming away as if she depended on Waverly’s orgasms as much as the omega did. The brunette caught a gasp in her lungs and managed to swallow before another scream ripped from her throat. 

“That’s it,” Nicole’s voice was a growl; a lustful panting rumble. “Yes, that’s it, come on,  _ good _ girl, yes...there you go,  _ yes _ .” She bit at Waverly’s neck, softly, and the feel of her teeth was enough to send another shock through their joined bodies. “ _ My _ Waverly, yes, good girl. Cum for me.”

She did, again and again, until she lost count, until each new wave of pleasure was crashing through her even before the last had subsided. Nicole’s teeth on her neck were the only thing anchoring her, or so Waverly felt, and at the same time their gentle hold upon her flesh was maddening. The omega within her pined for the piercing agony that accompanied a mating bite, which by logic was not something Waverly should have desired, not from a woman who was still mostly a stranger to her. 

Waverly yearned for it; to feel Nicole  _ inside _ , the alpha’s soul entwined with her own, their scents mingling to form an entirely different mix, so that anyone crossing paths with them would know that they belonged to one another. 

It was an insane notion, and come morning Waverly would think back on it and probably call herself all kind of crazy. Life had already taught her the harsh distinction between reality and fantasy, and her dreams of building a family and raising pups of her own had died the day Wynonna had vanished. Once their night was over, Nicole would be gone, and Waverly would go back behind the bar to serve cheap whiskey and be catcalled at. 

It would hurt less if she let these unreachable dreams get lost amid her bliss, to be swept away as if her mind had never conjured them. 

Yet, Waverly  _ wanted  _ with every fiber of her being, unable to stop the primal need leading her to offer the spot where her pulse beat closest to the surface of her skin to the attentions of Nicole’s ardent mouth. 

Hot breath skated across her neck, the alpha nipping and sucking a purple bruise that would sting for days into Waverly’s flesh. 

She whimpered, her fingers finding purchase on Nicole’s hips and digging in as the redhead’s thrusts grew frantic and more sloppy. The alpha was close to spending herself, her cock incessantly milked by the pulsing of Waverly’s walls around it. Despite the faltering rhythm of her rutting, Nicole’s hand hadn’t stopped, fingers kneading the exposed tip of Waverly’s clit to coax yet another orgasm out of her.  

Under Nicole’s touch and the relentless pounding of her cock, Waverly burned, seeing stars whenever its blunt head pushed against her cervix. There was also something else heightening her need: a rapidly swelling firmness at the base of the alpha’s shaft. 

At first, Waverly felt disoriented by the new sensation, but then a thought ignited through her misfiring brain, setting it ablaze.  _ The knot.  _ Waverly moaned, the sound raw and animalistic,  _ she’s going to knot me.  _

“Waverly…” 

Above her, Nicole groaned, her eyes wide as the realization of what was about to happen dawned on her. Her stuttering hips came to a standstill and she hung over Waverly, trembling and wild-haired, her muscles rippling as she fought the need to fuck, to claim, to breed. 

“‘S’okay…” The words hissed through Waverly’s clenched teeth and flexing jaw. “On suppressants.” She gave a sharp, upward jerk of her hips, rubbing herself against Nicole’s knot until her opening began to stretch and mould around it. 

“Please!” The plea was torn from her scraped throat when the alpha wouldn’t make a  move, her hands tugging at Nicole’s hips with growing urgency. “Please! I need- I want-!” 

_ I need you. _

_ I want you. _

She had the time to register hot tears sliding down her cheeks, then Nicole was kissing her and driving forward. The gentle, almost reverent swipes of the alpha’s tongue against her own, were a stark contrast to the scarlet pain that spread from her opening to the rest of her pelvis. 

The agony of it was brief but sharp, Waverly clinging to Nicole and swallowing her possessive rumbles. Her lover was trying her very best to be delicate; she could tell by the spasms wrecking Nicole’s back as she held herself in check, but there was no way around the pain. 

Waverly’s felt her cunt stretch, her walls parted by the knot’s insistent pushing until it was all inside her. Slick flooded past it as it slid finally in place, sealing her opening, and she cried out, the shock of the sudden completeness descending over her almost too much to bear. 

“So tight.” Nicole pulled back, thumb wiping the last of Waverly’s tears away. “So  _ perfect _ .” 

The way the alpha looked at her, as if she were a goddess manifested, was all it took to send Waverly right on the edge of another release. 

“Please,” she begged again, her lips seeking Nicole’s, “please, give me everything.” 

Nicole’s hips rolled forward, even as there was no room for Waverly to give, and the alpha heaved out a low cry against her mouth. Waverly echoed her, feeling the waves of pain recede into nothingness as the slow motion of the rut began. The alpha’s hips were pumping roughly, and her knot rocked inside the tight embrace of Waverly’s underused walls, but the stretch was delicious. Sparks of pleasure were zinging off behind Waverly’s closed eyes, and she forced them open, looking down to see where their bodies joined. 

The sight undid her, right there. Her pink lips stretched thin against Nicole’s base, swallowing the alpha all the way inside, as the bulge of the knot moved within her. Wetness was coating the Sheriff’s abdomen in a slippery gleam and her sweat mingled with Waverly’s slick until her whole body shone. Nicole was looking back at her, too; eyes dark with her lust but still seeking Waverly’s, still trying to keep contact. She couldn’t take it. It was all so much. 

She threw back her head as the waves of pleasure contracted in her belly and her body shuddered, sending her toes curling against the alpha’s back. But something wasn’t right, even as her walls shivered and clenched. Something was missing. 

“Oh fuck,” she cursed, and wept, feeling frustration stymie her climax. “Please, ohhh….. _ please _ !”

She had no idea what she was pleading for, only that she needed it, and soon, or she’d never be complete again. It was only when Nicole’s huffing sped up, and her rutting pace increased, that she realized she needed the alpha to orgasm with her. She needed to feel Nicole empty inside, to feel that release from this strange alpha whose heart seemed so genuine and close to her own. 

Luckily, Nicole seemed disinclined to refuse. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck.” The alpha’s hips pumped in time with her swearing. “Oh gods, Waverly...I’m gonna...I’m gonna….”

She didn’t get to finish her warning before a strangled groan overtook her words and she lunged forward, sinking her teeth in a bruising hold on Waverly’s shoulder. It wasn’t quite the mating bite that the young omega had craved, but it was close enough. Waverly sobbed out her gratitude, and felt her inner walls pulsate and quiver as the first hot heavy spurts splashed from the alpha’s cock. As Nicole slumped against her chest, panting, the flow increased to a veritable fountain, and Waverly’s legs shook, thighs flexing against the alpha’s spine. She screamed, unable to stop herself, as wave after wave of mountainous pleasure slammed into her veins like a drug. 

After a while, when her throat was raw and hoarse, the flow tapered off, and the seemingly-endless orgasm shared between their tied bodies slowed into a comforting tingle. Nicole groaned, burrowing her face into Waverly's collarbone, and sighed deeply. The omega laced her fingers through the fine, red locks of the alpha’s hair and simply breathed with her. The feeling in the room was quiet, but sweet. It was as if a fog had blocked out the noise of the club below, and the only thing that existed was their entwined bodies. 

She could feel Nicole’s heartbeat, both on her chest and through the walls of her body, and the steady pulse was comforting, pleasant. Waverly could have gone on like this forever, and Nicole seemed to feel the same way. The redhead drew herself partway up, kissing the fingers that she caught from her hair, and Waverly couldn’t help but moan a little at the tenderness of it. Nicole caught her lips, then, and she swallowed all the noise. 

“You’re so beautiful,” the young deputy told her, with honesty sparkling bright in her eyes, as they parted from the kiss. “So damn beautiful.” 

“You.” Waverly responded, and wanted to say more, but Nicole rolled them onto their sides, then, and the shifting knot inside her wrenched a cry from her lips. The alpha wrapped her up close, and the cry turned into a soft whine. Waverly couldn’t help it. It was too much to feel the heat of her skin. 

“Just rest,” Nicole told her, warm and rich with the vibration echoing between their bodies. “Just lay here with me and sleep. We have all night.” 

_ We have all the time in the world,  _ the alpha seemed to be promising. Waverly could feel it in the way she tightened her broad arms across the omega’s form. The deputy wouldn’t be inclined to let her go easily. That thought comforted her more than she realized, and she exhaled a breath she didn’t know she had been holding. Part of her, a small, hateful part, had wondered if Nicole would just leave after the knotting. That part of her was silent now, and she was grateful. 

She let her eyes fall closed. 

***

Morning came under the guise of a slammed door, and a blade of light wounding Nicole’s eyes. It was not the warm, soft light of the rising sun that greeted her however, but the smoky, lurid glow of the brothel’s hallway. 

She pulled herself up onto her elbows, noting that the knot had disappeared during the night, hers and Waverly’s bodies becoming untied. The realization sent a lance of sadness through her; hot and copper-red, tasting like blood in the back of her throat. 

Letting out a snarl of warning she tightened her arms around Waverly, the omega nuzzling into her chest half-dazed in response. 

The man she’d bought the night with Waverly from stood in the doorway, a leery grin twisting his lips. He made no move to step inside, waiting for reality to catch up with her sleep-addled brain. When it did, the possessive display she had no right to cut short, he chuckled. 

“Time’s up,  _ deputy _ .”

He threw a meaningful look over his shoulder, and Nicole spotted two bouncers loitering in the hallway behind him. The musky, adrenaline-charged reek of a rising alpha challenge pricked at her nose and she grimaced. This must be a common occurrence if he’d come prepared; clients getting too carried away by their coupling with an omega and refusing to leave until they were thrown out. 

In her arms, Waverly had woken fully, struggling in Nicole’s embrace until she could pull the sheets up to cover herself. When their eyes met, Nicole gasped, stunned by the change that seemed to have come over the omega’s face. The girl from the night before was gone, replaced by guarded looks and an expression so indifferent it was almost doll-like. 

“Well?” The man tapped his foot impatiently, making the old floorboards groan under his boot. “I ain’t got all day, girl. You want to stay more, you must pay extra.” 

Again, Nicole had the impression that coal burned deep within the dark pit of his eyes and, when he flashed another insolent grin her way, she was reminded of the jaws of a wolf as they snapped shut around a deer’s haunches. 

She opened her mouth for an angry retort, but Waverly’s hand, clasping her forearm under the blanket, stopped her short. 

“Be good now, and do what Bobo says, yes?” Fingernails as sharp as claws dug into her flesh and Nicole found herself nodding. 

Letting Waverly go was the hardest thing she’d ever done, but Nicole relinquished the embrace and rolled out of bed, ignoring Bobo’s eyes as she hunted for her pants. All the while her heart clenched, had she been just thoroughly played? Had Waverly simply toyed with her, and played the damsel in distress to get her to spend money? 

She sneaked a glance Waverly’s way, and called herself a fool. The omega’s gaze was trained on the blanket, her hair half obscuring her face, but Nicole’s sharp eyes didn’t miss the single tear snaking its way down her cheek. It hung on her chin for a moment, glistening in the hallway light before it fell and was lost among what remained of their lovemaking. 

Struggling to contain a surge of anger, Nicole got dressed, and took her sweet time in doing so. The flannel she ignored, leaving it where Waverly had flung it the night before.  

“That’s a good girl.” Bobo smirked again, ushering her outside. His mocking tone made the alpha inside her rumble with a challenge, but Nicole kept her mouth shut. Even if she did something now, chances were he’d take it out on Waverly once she’d been disposed of. 

Bobo pulled the door shut behind him, but not before Nicole witnessed Waverly let go of the sheets she’d used for modesty to tumble off the bed and grab the flannel the deputy had left behind, burying her face in it. 

The door  _ clicked _ shut, hiding the omega from view, but the wood was thin, the club quiet so early in the morning, and Waverly’s muffled sobs were easy to pick out. 

Bobo ignored the noise, a heavy hand on Nicole’s shoulder as he steered her back downstairs.

“One of these gentlemen will accompany you to withdraw the rest of what you owe me.” He licked his lips, the picture of a cat who’d eaten a plump canary. “Wouldn’t want anything to happen to you while you carry so much cash around. Purgatory can be… very unsafe.” There was a not so veiled threat there. Somewhere.

Nicole muttered something that could pass for assent, her mind a thousand miles away from the sordid place she stood in. 

All she could see was Waverly, desperately clutching at her shirt. All she could hear were her heart-wrenching sobs. A terrifying thought cleaved its way through her mind; that Bobo would throw Waverly at other clients now, Nicole having been the start of something terrible.

_ I’m just filling in.  _

Waverly’s words from the night’s before echoed inside her skull until she couldn’t think, the pain she knew she may have caused too great to bear. 

She followed Bobo’s instructions in a daze, the rest of the day passing her by in a blur. When evening descended, alone in her own bed, she dreamt of Waverly, the omega’s cries waking her up with tears burning her eyes and a painful erection she couldn’t satisfy. Not to mention the agony of not knowing what the omega was doing. What she felt. Who she was with. 

Nicole went without sleep for many nights after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find us on Tumblr @kendrene and @bitterbones87

**Author's Note:**

> Follow us on tumblr @kendrene and @bitterbones87


End file.
